


Bagel Bites

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Caretaking, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Infection, Light Angst, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Just some requested snippets now in bitesized format.All are condensed into one chapter.





	Bagel Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request snippets for you!! In order it goes:
> 
> 1\. Outbreak  
> 2\. Nerf Battle  
> 3\. Bad Drug Trip

**_Jäger talking to Bandit while in quarantine during Outbreak, requested by @nutbrain14 on Tumblr  |_ ** _G; angst, sickness, separation anxiety._

  


“I know I say this an insufferable amount, but you really do look like _scheiße_ today,” Bandit mutters, pressing his back against the thick polyester glass separating him from the warmth of the other sitting just beyond it, “how do you feel?”

 

The question surprises him, but he finds that his care melts away when he stews his mind; seeing Jäger’s cam cut to static in the chopper, looking through Jäger’s eyes as the poor man watched himself bleed through his clothes and the agony in his voice.

 

Said man grunts, shifting audibly against the glass and knocking his head back against Bandit’s. “I look how I feel, and I feel like absolute garbage,” he says, and Bandit can't suppress the chuckle, half-hearted though it might be.

 

Doc had come to Bandit with his medical report two days after admitting Jäger to ER, explaining his internal bleeding and fractured ribs, the various nicks and scrapes along his torso bleeding black vines across otherwise creamy skin. With the newest doctor on their payroll a cure was shortly in the works, but until then Bandit never left the opaque pane keeping Jäger just a inch away from his grasp.

 

“ _Ja,_ I can see that…” comes his reply, “you are going to be okay.”

 

He can hear the smile spread across Jäger's lips, and he can picture how chapped and dry they are, how frail and cold his body must feel, how the IV injection must have his wrist aching something terrible. “I do not feel like that.”

 

Bandit scoffs, fiddling with a frayed seam on his inner thigh, “I will make sure of it, you idiot. You can't seem to go a week without crash landing into another fucking mess, so I can't let that go unchecked any more.” The string snaps off with a tug and he tosses it away. Jäger fidgets restlessly behind him.

 

“That is good. Thank you, Dom.”

 

“Shut up and get back to bed, before Frenchie comes back, aye?” He can feel his hard built composure cracking, can't bear to turn around and look at Marius for fear of seeing something that was not him looking back.

 

He stands and leaves without a word, hopes Jäger does as he's told, and ignores the itch in his palm where he longs to hold Jäger in his arms once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Jäger using ADS to defend himself from Bandit’s nerf darts, requested by @talkingpotata on Tumblr  |_ ** _G; fluff and humour, crack, idiots in love._

  


Of all of the uses he had in mind when engineering the Magpies, defending himself from the blunt foam pricks of a nerf gun certainly _wasn't_ on the table. The bullets showered his hideout in a way that made Jäger think that Bandit surely wasn't the only one in on poking his eye out, and the only reprise he ever got was the seldom ADS activation or his enemy's reload time.

 

The showers were the only place with an unpickable lock he could take refuge, and a well stocked supply of Magpies were holed up in his locker anyway, so ducking down behind one of the benches and scrambling to prevent any more bruises seemed his safest bet.

 

“Come on out, Marius, I only want to give you a kiss!” Came the echoing jeer, Bandit obviously making his way down the staircase like a predator. The cocked sound of the toy gun made Jäger flinch and his current bruise jolt, setting up another ADS to his left while hiding under the treated wood.

 

Bandit’s soft footsteps trailed behind the wall, stopping nearest the door. Only seconds after, the ADS came to life with a snap and shot a bright orange dart out of the air from where it was launched under the door. It seemed like silence was his best bet.

 

Keeping one eye on the door and another on his phone ( _waiting_ to hear back from Blitz for backup), Jäger skittered across the tile and changed position, now back pressed up against the eastern door nearest the stalls. And oh _scheiße,_ he fucking forgot that one didn't have a--

 

“ _Surprise, liebling,”_ the whisper behind him had Jäger fleeing right out of his skin, whipping around and being pelted at least twenty times before ducking behind a locker for cover. Bandit was a sneaky fucker, for sure, and Jäger's heart absolutely _raced._

 

A Magpie caught four bullets before the meaty part of his leg fell victim to the hard little pellets, and Jäger hissed, more so to Bandit than the brief ache.

 

“Don't you have anything better to do?!” He shrieked, running full speed out of cover followed by another clip. Bandit cackled and chased him harder, and Jäger knew he was out by the sound of a large plastic item hitting the floor and footsteps picking up behind him, yet it was too late when Bandit toppled him with one heavy shove.

 

A hand cushioned his head against the floor and an arm the sensitive area of his spine, yet Bandit had caught his prey and he wouldn't let go. Jäger wailed and tried to pry and paw Bandit off him, claiming his weight and his crushed appendix his case, but pleas fell on deaf ears and Dominic ruthlessly tickled and kissed the younger German until both lay panting and exhausted.

 

Jäger’s chest heaved with the calming breaths he attempted, looking at Bandit and suddenly just forgetting the stupidity of his earlier play. It was good, _fun_ , even, something that took his mind off the stress completely, and now Bandit enveloped him heavy and warm and hard as if to anchor him to the here and now.

 

His breath was fresh-- newly minted of course, no toothpaste could do better than mint-- and Jäger anticipated it coming closer and closer until with a final _zap_ , a lone Magpie whacked Bandit right in the head, causing Jäger to bark with laughter and attempt to placate the now grumpy (and slightly bleeding) Bandit with a soft kiss of his own.

  


And defeat never tasted so sweet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Jäger doing drugs and having a bad trip, requested by @alexanderthenotsogreat on Tumblr  |_ ** _T; angst, drug use/abuse, PTSD, hallucinations._

  


It was Doc who originally found Jäger mumbling to himself like a madman in the bathrooms. Of course the man knew the only person who might have a lick of chance in possessing mushrooms of all things on the base would be Bandit, so it didn’t take long for him to flag down the German and request him immediately in the sickbay.

 

Stabilizing Jäger was Doc’s first course of action once notifying the GSG9 of their fellow operator’s mishap. It didn’t help at all that every little thing caused the engineer to fly into wild panic and attempt to dig out his own eyes, which was a lot easier done than said, actually. Holding him tight in an elbow lock in one arm and prepping a dose of naloxone with the other, Doc single handedly slipped a syringe into the vial and pulled back the pump to a milligram, hopefully enough to bring Jäger back from whatever high he managed to bring himself.

 

It was near then that Bandit pushed through the double doors to the lab, eyeing the area frantically and lighting up once spotting his teammate, safe in Doc’s grip.

 

“Get over here and hold him, got it?” Doc grumbled, pawning off the squirming body in favour of steadily preparing the drugs, “just hold his arms down and try not to let him bite you.” The bruise on his shoulder flared just briefly at the mention of memory.

 

Bandit nodded dumbly and secured Jäger in his hold, pushing up the sleeve of his hoodie and taking it upon himself to swab the area with an alcohol patch.

 

Once he depressed the needle into Jäger’s arm, Doc disposed of his tools and glared at Bandit, watching him settle his comrade’s clothes and situate him upright.

 

“Teonanácatl, Bandit. And a fucking lot of it, too,” came the reprimand, “are you aware of how much Jäger ingested? Enough to choke an elephant.”

 

Bandit’s eyes cast downwards, almost sheepishly, and he fiddled with Jäger’s gloves while said patient stared around wildly with panic. The suppressant wouldn’t kick in for another five minutes, and that left the seconds betwixt ensuring Jäger didn’t somehow vomit his insides out.

 

“I- I hid those. There’s no way he could’ve f--”

 

“ _I’m not asking for an excuse, Dominic_! I’m asking for you to take better care of your teammates, to have some sense of social awareness when it comes to these things. You could very well have killed him today, had I not found him,” Doc growled, one gloved finger pointing up, accusatory, “he was in his workshop, nearly tripped and fell backwards onto the table saw.”

 

A pair of blue eyes fell and the hold Bandit had on Jäger tightened, “I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Doc fumed, but held his ground with one heavy breath-- in, then out. It was so terribly hard to stay mad at the man, someone who Doc himself had to treat this exact time years ago after a similar incident.

 

Habits were picked up when with the Angels. Never any good ones, either. Drugs, sex, murder, they all added up and any normal person's psyche would be damaged beyond repair at that point. But not Bandit. He hardened his mind and held steadfast in the face of it, relapsing only when the absolute stress of it all came flooding back. But even then, that’s what IQ was for, to soothe her frazzled friend in his dark hours and fetch Doc should need be.

 

But she was out on a mission, and Blitz was sleeping off a cold.

 

Jäger cooed at himself and attempted speech, failing miserably and instead hanging his head dangerously low and trying to clutch at his stomach. Doc deflated with a sigh, ignoring Bandit’s frightened gaze and instead passing away a plastic baggie filled with small white pills, “to help with sleep. For _both_ of you. One each, never more.” And with that, Doc turned his back and cleaned up his work space, a clear indication that he was done talking.

 

Bandit, for all his aloofness, said nothing, simply departed without sound, towing Jäger on his back like a doe. His head flopped against Bandit’s shoulder and he murmured, trying to pet the stubble growing on his face as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. It didn’t take long to reach their bunks, shoving open the door with his knee and closing it with a heel, dropping Jäger on his bed with a thump and squeak.

 

“You are an absolute moron…” Bandit whispered, voice harsh. Jäger watched his own hands, flexed his fingers, eyes wet and red.

 

“I can hear it, Dom…” Bandit had to perk up just to hear the near silent confession, “I can hear the explosion, can’t you?”

 

His hands came up to press against the heavy scarring along his chin, tracing the marred flesh across his nose and lips, trailed up to his brow and into his hairline, “it is so sharp, it burns.” And Jäger began to weep.

 

This was far out of Bandit’s territory. Comforting people was not something he was trained or taught to do; quite the opposite, in fact. But Jäger’s tears fell from his eyes yet no sob escaped his throat, and the sight had something thought crushed in his chest twist painfully.

 

Crawling into the bottom bunk with Jäger, Bandit scooted up and yanked the engineer down into his embrace, pulling the thin sheet they called covers over their shoulders to provide some semblance of warmth. He traced the burns over Jäger’s navel, pushing up his hoodie just a smidge to feel the bumpy ridges and smooth scar tissue, one small attempt to soothe the panicked man.

 

“There’s so much bombs… Bandit, there’s so many bombs here, I need the Magpie, please, they’re going to--” Jäger’s breathing threatened to speed up and Bandit hushed him, pressing one hand over his eyes and wrapping the other around his torso protectively.

 

“Shut up, Jäger. There’s nothing here, nothing to worry about. Just go to sleep, okay? I’ll protect you better than your stupid Magpie’s, I promise.”

 

Jäger only struggled to pull the hand off his eyes for a heartbeat, soon freezing under the words and growing relaxed under the calming words by his ear.

 

“B-but they’re going to explode, Dom, they’ll blow up and-- and--”

 

“Hush now, you absolute idiot… C4 beeps, and there is no beeping here.” Knowing full well that would not help Jäger, whose trip might be causing him to imagine the beeping, he kept talking over the imagined nitro cells in Jäger’s mind.

 

“Just listen over here, _ja?_ No stupid terrorist is dumb enough to break into Hereford just to mess with me. ‘Long as I’m here, you’re safe. You got a perfectly good meatshield right here, buddy. Now sleep off those drugs before Doc finds the rest of my shit.”

 

Jäger trembled, but listened, nestled closer to Bandit behind him and focused on the soft touches against his belly, closing his eyes against the hand pressed there and nuzzling the pillow for comfort.

 

Bandit lulled him into a doze with numerous stories, recounting days in the Angels and telling him all about his childhood (or lack, thereof). He told him of Cedrick, and how angry he was once he was discharged from the hospital, how confused everyone was when they both showed up some place together.

 

But he mostly told Jäger about how much he valued him. Him, and Blitz and IQ, _but mostly him, just don’t tell the others or Blitz will surely have my balls on a stick._

 

When the breathing below him evened out, Bandit ceased his monotone lullaby and pressed a fleeting kiss against Jäger’s exposed shoulder, right across the ugliest of scarring by his throat.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Jäger. _I’m so fucking sorry…_ ”


End file.
